House Blackmoon
House Darkmoon is an old, and thus obscure, Thalassian noble house founded by Myssandy Darkmoon after the banishment of the highborne over 7,300 years ago. Their current Matriarch is Ardelle Blackmoon. Family History The Banishment of the Highborne Myssandy Blackmoon served in the Sisterhood of Elune for the first nine hundred years of her life. Being Quel'dorei, she expected Malfurion's banishment when he discovered their hunger for the arcane. She joined Dath'remar Sunstrider and sailed across the ocean, first to Tirisfal, and then to Quel'thalas, where Dath'remar would create the Sunwell. Inspired by this beautiful new font of energy, and entranced by the lure of the sun, Myssandy turned her back on Elune and began worship of Belore. Thus their house's words would become, 'Saved by the breath of Belore'. It would not be long after this that she would give birth to her son, Commondus, Ardelle's grandfather. Inheritance of the House Ardelle was just barely out of her first century when she inherited her house's name and titles. She was the oldest living heir left, as two of her family members were of illegitimate birth, and her cousin Lira was even younger than her. Her father, and mother had died in the Fall of Silvermoon, and her aunt, Solestra, rejected the Sin'dorei when they pledged their loyalty to the Horde. As the new matriarch of the house, Ardelle offered the legitimize her younger brother, Bartheleous, but he refused on the grounds that if she died, he would be the Lord of their house, and he didn't trust himself with that kind of power. Lands and Titles House Blackmoon isn't known for much, including its' lands. The family's seat is in the modest town of Ambercrescent on the cusp of the Ghostlands. The town is currently in the process of rebuilding around Darkmoon Villa. While the town of Ambercrescent and the Villa are nothing to write home about, it should be of note that, like House Blackmoon, the town produces many mage-priests for Silvermoon and the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. Common Characteristics All Blackmoons share an unnaturally red shade of hair. However, there are exceptions to this, usually for children who are not born into the family, as both Bartheleous Brightstar and Saliandis Blackmoon are illegitimate, and they possess dark brown, and strawberry blonde hair, respectively. They also tend to be quite tall, but this is a norm for most of the people in Quel'thalas. Ardelle is notably five-foot-ten, and her great-grandmother Myssandy was over six-foot-seven. House Blackmoon has a great talent for being touched by the Light of Belore, and they famously provided many priests, mage-priests and arcanists for Quel'thalas whenever the kingdom had need before their numbers began to dwindle after Commondus' generation. Family Members * Ardelle Blackmoon: The current Matriarch of House Blackmoon. She was Matriarch when the Sin'dorei joined the Horde, and supported the decision. She is in favor of strengthening their ties to the other Horde races, and practices what she preaches, having many friends from all of the Horde. She has three children, two of whom are adults, the other is nearly out of his teen years. * Solsten Blackmoon: Ardelle's father, and grandson to the now late Myssandy Blackmoon. He didn't do much by way of improving their house's standing. After his father died, the house fell into ruin, and Solsten tried by any means necessary to regain their former glory to limited success. His wife Lunestra was of lower birth than him, and he attempted to marry Ardelle off to a house much higher in standing than House Blackmoon, but the match fell apart. He died in the Fall of Silvermoon. * Commondus Blackmoon: Grandfather to Ardelle, he was Lord of House Blackmoon during it's heyday. A talented mage-priest, many of his brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews all shared his expertise. However, the birth of his son and daughter, twins Solestra and Solsten, heralded the end of this time of success for their house. * Myssandy Blackmoon: Great-Grandmother to Ardelle and the founder of House Blackmoon. She is mother to Commondus and a myriad of other children, but her firstborn went on to lead their house after she was gone. Category:Article management templates Category:Nobility Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Elf Houses Category:Horde Priest Category:Priest Category:Horde